$\dfrac{5}{4} - \dfrac{1}{2} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{5 \times 1}{4 \times 1}} - {\dfrac{1 \times 2}{2 \times 2}} $ $ = {\dfrac{5}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}} $ $ = \dfrac{{5} - {2}}{4} $ $ = \dfrac{3}{4}$